Forbidden Love
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: Jay has always liked Nya, but what if Nya didn't know that? What if Nya was starting to fall for another ninja... Or should I say nindroid? (This is something ZaneWalker and I are working on)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Sorry"

No POV

Nya walked down the hallway of the bounty. She accidentally bumped into Jay while thinking of ways to upgrade her samurai mech.

"Oh! Sorry Jay! Let me help." She started picking up some wires and gears that looked like they were from the bounty's main frame.

"It's okay, Nya. I'm sure you didn't mean it." Jay said, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking.

"See ya Jay."

"Bye, Nya." He wanted to ask Nya out badly, even the guys knew that, but he was to afraid to hear her reply. All he was afraid of was her reaction. Would she reject? Would she agree? That is only something time could tell... Unless she was becoming interested in another ninja...

A/N  
Kay, so I know it's not much of a chapter, but it's sort of... An epilogue. "Forbidden Love" is something me and ZaneWalker are working on.

(ZaneWalker pushed me to start this! Thank her!)

NinG and ZaneWalker out!


	2. Day Off

Chapter 2  
Day off  
(Written by ZaneWalker)

It was their only day off, so the ninja and Nya took advantage of that. They decided to take a stroll through the busy city.

Ninjago City has been peaceful for awhile, and they all needed a nice peaceful day.

The guys and Nya were walking through the busy streets, Cole and Kai in front followed by Nya and Jay, then Zane in the back. As they waited for the stop light to turn red, and the little walking man lit flashed, Cole spoke up.

"So what do you guys have planned?"

"I was thinking of heading to the book store and get more cooking books." Zane told them. Nya was secretly eyeing him thinking, 'Does he like me back?'

Kai spoke up, "Lets go, the light changed."

The others nodded and followed Kai across the large intersection. There was 5 seconds left on the counter until the light changed and the others except Zane and Nya started jogging.

'This is my chance.' thought Nya.

"So how's your day going Zane?" Nya asked.

"I am doing fine today. How about you?"

"Awesome! It's a great day!"

Just then, a drunk driver came speeding through.

Kai saw and yelled for dear life, "Nya! Zane! Look out!"

Zane snapped his head to Kai, then at his surroundings. He spotted the speeding car moments before it collided with them.

Nya screamed in terror, her life flashing through her eyes as the car seems moments away from ending her and her secret love interest's life.

Zane grabbed Nya and threw her out of the way just in time before the car's side window clipped Zane's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and fall on Nya.

He caught himself, which made the injury worse, and passed out.

Nya blushed and nudged Zane's cheek.

"Zane? Zane please no. ZANE!"

She feared the worst. Nya flipped her and Zane over so that she was slightly on top of him, shaking him.

Kai called the police with a hoarse voice, and hung up shakily.

Cole stopped traffic and ran over to them.

Jay could only stand there and think, 'That should be me saving Nya. Now she will never date me.'

Bystanders who saw the whole thing ran over, joining the two victims.

Kai yelled, "Stand back!"

He ran over to Nya and Zane, hoping for the best.

"Nya! Are you okay?! Where is that dumba** who almost killed you!" He stood up and looked around furiously.

"Kai no! It's okay! But Zane's hurt! I can't tell if he's even alive! Please Kai!"

Cole, Jay, and Kai leaned back down to tend to Zane.

"Jay, call 911. NOW!" Cole ordered.

Jay nodded and dialed 911.

Minutes later an ambulance showed up and put Zane's limp body on a stretcher, and Nya on a stretcher too.

Kai offered to ride with them while Cole and Jay talked to the police about what happened.


	3. Please

Chapter 3  
Please...  
(Written by NinG)

The hospital let Nya go with minor scratches. Zane however, hadn't woken up yet. The other ninja, Sensei Wu, and Misako and Garmadon visited daily. Nya stayed every night. The ninja knew that Nya thought of Zane as a brother. Or did they? Nya was starting to close to Zane. Jay was suspecting something, but thought nothing of it.

"Don't worry sis. I'm sure he'll wake up soon." He smiled. It was a painful smile, but a comforting smile too. 'I just can't leave him' she thought.

Eventually, after a week, Kai convinced her to come home. They took shifts watching over Zane. Something strange happened during one of Coles shifts. Zane's heart rate increased drastically within seconds.

"What's happening?!" Cole asked.

"I-I don't know?! This has never happened!" The doctor said. Cole was frantically pacing. Mumbling.

"How would he not know what's happening?! He's a doctor! He's supposed to know!" A nurse walked up to him.

"He's new..." She whispered.

It had been awhile, but it was Nya's shift to watch Zane.

"Oh Zane... I'm so sorry. If I hadn't distracted you... You would still be awake..."

She kissed him. It was passionate, almost from a fairy tale. Speaking of a fairy tale, Zane's eyes slowly opened after the kiss.

"Nya?"

"Zane? Zane! Oh... Zane!" She kissed him again. That was the time a surprise visit was made by four other people.

"Nya? What... What are you doing?"


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4  
Confusion  
(Written by NinG)

"Nya? What... What are you doing?"

Nya shot up from the hospital bed and Zane sat up. He was careful not to injure his shoulder more. She couldn't find the right words to speak.

"Nya... Why...?" Jay felt heartbroken. 'I had always liked Nya,' Jay thought 'but I guess she never liked me back...'

"Jay, please-"

"No Nya. I'm done! I'm just..."

"Jay..." She left to talk to him.

"Zane, how could you?! You knew Jay liked Nya!"

"Kai, I-"

"I'm going to find Jay and Nya."

Kai left and Sensei Wu spoke up.

"We will hear you out, Zane"

With Kai

"How could he do that?! He knew Jay liked her! I was even ready to let them date!" He stomped in anger and frustration.

"Didn't Nya know?"

With Nya

"Jay?" Nya frantically searched the hospital.

"Where did he go?" She looked around the waiting room. Kai ran in.

"It's okay sis... Jay went to visit Zane..." She was worried.

"Why is life so confusing and hard..."

Zane's POV

The others had left a while ago. Now I was thinking, just lost in my own thoughts.

"Zane!" I jumped and grabbed my shoulder in pain.

"How could you, Zane?! You knew I loved her!"

"Jay, I didn't-"

"You worthless, piece of scrap metal." Scrap metal? "I wish Sensei had never found you..." He slammed the door. Was he right? Was I worthless? I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't lose a brother.

No POV

Zane cried. He looked towards the window.

"I am not wanted..." He whispered. He unhooked himself from the hospital equipment, put his clothes from the accident on, and stood in the windowsill.

"I am not wanted..." He whispered and jumped, landing seemingly unharmed. Only wincing in pain when his shoulder moved. His words echoed,

"I am worthless. Worthless and unwanted..."


	5. Where did he go?

Chapter 5  
Where did he go?  
(Written by NinG)

Kai's POV

I was just walking down the hall of the hospital. No matter how frustrated I was, I was going to- Nya!

"Nya! What's wrong?!"

"Zane's g- gone..." She said through tears. There was a note on the bed. It was just a bunch of words.

'Unwanted, scrap metal, worthless, alone'

Like some kind of cryptic message. But right now, I could only think of one person who could've caused this.

"Jay..."

Jays POV

"No good piece of-"

"Jay!" I turned around and Kai was running toward me. He tackled me!

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"He's gone!"

"Who?"

"Zane, you idiot!" What?! I- I never meant for him to leave! Now Nya's gonna hate me even more than she already does. I could see the hatred in Kai's eyes.

"W- why... Why... W-"

"Just stop it Jay! Just... Stop..."

Why did I ever say such a thing to Zane...?

Zane's POV

I had to run. I didn't know where... But... I just couldn't stay there. Just too many people I know...

No POV

"It has come to my attention that Zane has left," Sensei Wu looked at Jay, "and with the serpentine on the loose, we need to make sure we find him before they do."

"But Sensei, he could be anywhere!" Cole said. Sensei Wu sighed.

"I know..."

With the enemy

"Ssso, the white one has gone misssing."

"And he is hurt."

"He'sss vulnerable!"

"I believe it's time to make our move."

A/N  
Hey look! I updated! Ok, so you wanna know what is weird? A hot air balloon (and yes, I said hot air ballon) crashed in my grandmas yard! And the people in it had champagne afterwards (which they shared with my grandparents)! No one was hurt though. What sucks is that my grandpa was the one who was home when it happened, and he didn't even get any pictures! I was mad! I also watched more creepypasta today! 0 _0 (guess where that face is from!)

Anyways, review!

NinG out


	6. Taking Action

Chapter 5  
Taking action  
(Written by NinG)

Jay sat in the hospital waiting room, thinking.

"Is this my fate? Am I going to be forever alone?" He asked. Nya burst in.

"How could you? I thought you were my friend!" She yelled.

"I didn't want to be your friend!" She started crying, "Nya, I wanted to be more than friends! I... I..."

"You what?" She asked through tears.

"I... Liked you a lot. When I saw Zane kiss you my heart shattered." Jay said. After a long pause, Nya spoke.

"Zane didn't kiss me... I-I kissed him..."

"What? Oh no... I yelled at him for no reason then!" He got up and was about to leave the waiting room when Nya stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to apologize to Zane." He replied

"Haven't you heard, Jay? He... He went missing..." Jay stopped and his face changed to complete horror.

"W-what? I-I didn't mean to... I never... Oh what have I done!"

With Zane

He kept running. The only thing he regretted now was not telling Nya goodbye. He had secretly liked her too. As he ran he didn't know that he was being cornered by six figures. Not until it was too late.

"Zane!"

"Worthlesss little ninja."

He froze. He heard two voices. Neither sounded to friendly. He shuttered when he heard the word "worthless" used to describe him. Memories of Jays outburst flooded into his head and he fell to his knees, clutching his head. The figures moved in and fought each other.

The battle was evenly matched. The six figures, three were ninja, three were serpentine, wouldn't give up. If just one was struck down, then the opposite side would move in on Zane. The battle kept going on when a fourth figure came and grabbed Zane. He was now curled up into a ball, still clutching his head as if the memories were painful.

"Guys! Come on!" The ninja flipped out of the way and the serpentine fell on their faces. They ran after the fourth, blue clad, figure.

"You've got nerve showing up here, Jay."

"I know... Nya told me what happened... And..." He looked down, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Zane, because I know it'd hurt Nya... And no matter how much I like her... It's her decision." The silence seemed to drag on until Kai spoke up.

"I'm not happy that Zane's like..." He looked at Zane being held by Jay, starting to get relief from the fading memories, "this, but... Thank you."

"So are we taking him back to the hospital?" Lloyd asked.

"I think we should." Cole said, "Nya and the doctors must be freaking out about Zane going missing."


	7. Forbidden, but beautiful

Chapter 6  
Forbidden, but beautiful  
(Written by ZaneWalker)

Zane woke up to the sound of faint beeping, and the warm feeling of someone holding his hand.

The bright sunlight made his closed eyes squeeze shut. The familiar sounds of his brothers can be heard as he regained his hearing.

The events of yesterday came back to him. So much happened, did the others still care for him? He practically went against his brother. He felt terrible.

Zane felt more movement on his hands, and curiosity took over. Zane slowly opened his eyes to see his brothers, Sensei, and Nya.

"Zane, I'm delighted that you are awake." Sensei greeted. Zane gave him a warm smile. It was nice to have him back.

"I'm glad you're alright bro." Lloyd said as he patted Zane's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Well look who's up." Jay jokingly taunted as Zane set eyes on him.

Zane quickly sat up and used his free hand to hold up in surrender.

"Jay, I'm so sorry. I never meant to go against you brother, I-" Zane was cut off by Jay.

Jay put his hands up, "I'm not going to hurt you Zane. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never should've yelled at you. I don't choose who Nya wants to date," both looked at Nya who blushed and continued to hold Zane's hand. "I know Kai here doesn't like it as much as I do, but if you're both happy then I'm happy."

"C'mon guys, lets give Zane some time to rest. He's had a long day." Cole said as the others were becoming uncomfortable in such a small room. He stopped as mostly everyone was out. "Are you coming Nya?"

Zane looked at Nya, "I think I want her to stay with me. Thanks Cole."

Cole winked at Zane before laughing quietly to himself and closing the door.

Nya looked up at Zane. "Zane I-" He quickly moved over and patted a spot on his hospital bed for her to sit down. She blushed at his charming gestures. "I was so worried. I never thought Jay would be so mad. I always knew he liked me, but" She got quiet. "I always liked you..."

Both of their eyes met.

"I've always felt the same way. If Jay wasn't so in love with you, I would've made the first move months ago. I couldn't go behind my brother...but I'm so happy you feel the same way."

Nya turned and laid down beside Zane. She faced him and cupped his cold cheek.

"I think I love you."

She could see Zane's eyes sparkle.

"I love you too."

Nya leaned in, her warm lips and his cold ones made contact. It was like an explosion of so many feelings that were held back for so long. It was amazing.

Jay looked through the small window to see his brother and his first love kissing. It tore his heart, but he knew that he couldn't control Nya.

Cole peeked through the small window and looked back to see Jay's pained expression.

"There are plenty more fish in the sea Jay. Looks like these two finally found each other."

Jay smiled at Cole and they both walked back towards the others.

Zane and Nya will spend the rest of their lives together, no matter what anyone says. True love can be forbidden, but it can also be beautiful.


End file.
